Healing the broken
by EgyptianAssassin98
Summary: Grace Kyle gets her heart broken. Can Bakura fix it? Yami BakuraXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Healing the broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh**

Rejected. That was how Grace felt. She had finally told Ryou she loved him. She had wanted to for the past year. He was polite about it but that didn't stop her from being heartbroken. She had told him about the masquerade charity ball and he said he would go. She practically ran home that night. She almost ran over her roommate, Marie Thomas. "Whoa, what with you today?" she asked with a smile. "Ryou is going to the ball tonight!" Grace gasped. "That's great!" exclaimed Marie.

The girls wore dresses of similar design. Each dress fitting to their curves. Marie wore a red dress with golden high heels, golden bracelets and earrings. Grace wore a silver dress with silver high heels and sliver earrings and a diamond necklace. Marie wore a golden mask while grace wore a silver one. The ball was held at the Cleary house. The ballroom was lit by the light of the chandeliers. The ceiling was held up by nine roman columns.

Grace found Ryou easily even though he was wearing a mask. His white hair gave him away. "Hey Ryou." Grace said causing him to jump. "Oh hello grace." He replied. "Umm can I talk to you in private?" Asked Grace very shy. "Sure." Ryou said leading her to a corner.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Ryou. Grace's face turned bright red. "Umm Ryou. I-I love you. I have since we first met." They both were silent. "Grace, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same about you." Ryou replied with a growing blush. Time for Grace seamed to stop. With tears stream down her face, Grace whispered excuse me and ran off.

She ran to the balcony and sobbed. She didn't her Marie come behind her. Marie tried to comfort Grace but she continued to sob. After about ten minutes did she stop crying. She turned and looked at Marie. "I am not going to let this keep me from being happy." She said while wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned to see a man with hair just like ryou's standing fifteen feet away. He was wearing black dress pants and a black jacket with a silver dress shirt. He had a silver mask. His brown eyes met her blue eyes. Marie looked to where she was looking. "He has been watching you the entire time we've been here." Whispered Marie. The man began to walk over to Grace. He was followed by another man with blondish hair and a tan. This other man wore a similar outfit to the man he was following only he had a dark blue dress shirt slightly unbuttoned.

When the first man reached Grace, he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello my name is Bakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Healing the broken

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh

"Hello my name is Bakura." Grace blushed. "My name is Grace Kyle." Replied Grace with a smile. Right after she said that the band began a slow song. "May I have this dance?" asked Bakura offering his hand to Grace. Grace simply nodded and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor.

**Bakura's pov earlier.**

"Marik! Hurry up!" yelled Bakura. He had just finished getting dressed and was waiting for Marik. "I'm coming! Just shut up!" shouted Marik from upstairs. Marik ran down the stair dressed for the ball. "Bakura, where is your mask?" asked Marik from behind his dark blue mask. Bakura simply took a silver mask from his pocket and put it on. "There, happy? Now let's go." Said Bakura walking out the door.

They entered the ballroom silently. "So where are the refreshments?" asked Marik to no one. Bakura just sighed and walked away. He was leaning against one of the columns when someone caught his eye. A girl with blonde hair pulled to one side. She wore a silver dress that fit her curves perfectly with a silver mask. Marik came up and looked where Bakura's gaze fell. "Are you staring at that girl over there?" asked Marik. "Shut up."Bakura said without moving his gaze. Marik then saw another girl talking to the girl Bakura was staring at. She wore a red dress that fit to her curves and wore a golden mask. Her auburn hair tumbled down her back.

Bakura watched her talk to a man with hair like his own. _Damn she has a boyfriend. _Bakura thought crestfallen. He watched the man blush and say something to the girl. The girl turned and ran off with tears streaming down her delicate face. _Maybe he isn't her boyfriend._ He thought. Marik came back from stalking the girl's friend. "What did I miss?" Marik asked watching the girl he stalked comfort her friend.

Ten minutes later the girl wiped the tears from her eyes and said something to her friend. She turned around and looked right at Bakura. He never looked away from her. "Come Marik. Let's go meet the girls" Bakura said walking off.

**Marik's pov**

The silence between Marik and the girl was broken by her speaking. "My name is Marie Thomas." She said with a smile. Marik flashed her a smile. "My name is Marik Ishtar. Would you like to dance?" Marie smiled. "Of course." With that said they walked to the dance floor.

**Back to Grace's pov**

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist. They swayed with the flow of the music. He looked into her ice-blue eyes. He seemed to get lost in her eyes. She also looked into his deep brown eyes. They were hypnotic. "So I noticed you were crying earlier." He said breaking Grace out of her trance. "Yeah I told Ryou I loved him. Guess it wasn't love." She said with a shrug. "And he rejected you?" Bakura stated. "Yeah but I am getting over it." Grace replied. _There is something about Bakura. _Grace thought. They continued to dance. Very slowly Grace laid her head on Bakura's chest.

When the song ended Bakura kissed Grace's head. Across the room Ryou had watched this action. It made his blood boil._ That bastard_. Ryou thought. He continued to watch Bakura lead Grace to the balcony.

**Marie's pov**

After the song Bakura and Grace danced to, another song came on. Marik was a really good dancer. "So why was your friend crying earlier?" asked Marik. Marie nodded her head toward Ryou. "You see that guy over there?" Marik nodded. "Grace told him she loved him. He rejected her and it broke her heart. She may seem fine now but that's just a protective shell she puts up till her heart is healed." Marie said. "So why does she seem happy with Bakura?" Marik asked. "Maybe he is healing the broken." Stated Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing the broken**

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh**

Grace stared at the night sky. That always seemed to clear her mind._ This is odd. Being around Bakura seems to make the pain go away._ Thought Grace. "Grace." Bakura said interrupting her thoughts. "Yes?" Grace asked. "You seem distracted." Bakura stated. "I was just thinking." Grace said staring at the moon. "About what?" inquired Bakura. "I had my heartbroken today. But being near you makes the pain go away. What does that mean?" Grace whispered while a tear rolled down her face. Pulling her into an embrace, Bakura comforted her while she cried. "Maybe, just maybe it means you don't love him but love me." He whispered in her ear.

She buried her face into his chest at these words. "I think your right." She breathed. She pulled out of his embrace and took her mask off. Bakura wiped the tears from Grace's face. Hesitantly she reached for his mask and took it off. He had a very handsome face. No visible freckles or blemishes. "You're a beautiful women." He whispered. The distance between them closed till their lips met.

**Marik's pov**

Marik pulled on Marie's arm. "You have to see this!" he said. "Well ok." Sighed Marie letting Marik drag her to the balcony. "Look! You were right!" Marik said pointing at Grace and Bakura. Marie's eyes widened. "Whoa." She gasped.

Marik noticed how a lock of stray hair kept falling in to Marie's face .He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face. Marie turned and looked into his light purple eyes. She seemed not to be able to control her actions. She leaned in and lightly kissed Marik on the lips. This took Marik by surprise. When he recovered his wits, he kissed Marie back.

**Bakura's pov**

When they parted, Grace was smiling. It was a smile of pure happiness. He found her smile beautiful. It was a perfect moment until Marik ruined it. "I hate to ruin a special moment, but it's time to leave." Marik said. "Oh bollocks" Bakura sighed. "When can I see you again?" asked Grace. Bakura looked at her and smiled. "10:00 tomorrow night by the angel fountain in the park." He said. "Ok I'll be there." Grace said kissing him on the cheek and following Marie to the car.

**Marik and Bakura's car**

"So you guys kissed." Smirked Marik. Bakura said nothing. Marik had been bothering him about it since they got in the car. "So did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Marik asked. "Oh piss off Marik." snapped Bakura. "Touchy touchy." Smirked Marik. Silence. "We kissed each other." Mumbled Bakura.

**Marie and Grace's house**

"So did you have fun with Marik?" Inquired Grace. "Yes and while you and Bakura are at the park, we are going to the movies!" Marie squealed. "Great!" said Grace. "So how was your kiss with Bakura?" Marie asked. "I can't describe it! It was too wonderful! Exclaimed Grace. "I am going to bed." Marie yawned. "Ok" grace said walking into her room and lying down, to excited about the following day to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing the broken**

** Chapter 4**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh.**

**Marie's pov**

"Marie! Breakfast is ready!" Grace shouted from downstairs. Marie literality rolled out of the bed. She sat up at looked at the clock. It read ten till nine. "Uh why couldn't she let me sleep?" Marie grumbled. She put on a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked down the stairs. Grace was sitting at the table eating country ham with an apple. "I made you pancakes." Smiled Grace offering Marie a plate of pancakes. "Thanks" Marie said taking the plate.

**Bakura's pov**

Bakura woke to the smell of bacon. He quickly dressed and crept down the stairs. Marik was sitting at the Table eating the bacon and watching the news. "Did you save any for me?" Bakura asked. "No. Why, was I supposed to?" Marik replied not taking his eyes off the TV. "Well then give me some of yours." Bakura said looking annoyed. "No I don't want to." Marik said. "Damn it Marik give me some bacon!" Bakura growled. "There are some frosted flakes on the counter." Marik said.

Bakura picked up the box of frosted flakes and threw them at the back of Marik's head. "Hey! What was that for?" Marik said rubbing the back of his head. "Give me some of your Bacon!" Bakura yelled. Then Marik shoved the last piece of Bacon in his mouth. "Don't have anymore!" Marik said through a mouth full of bacon. Bakura sighed and poured himself a bowl of cheerios and got an orange and sat in the living room. Marik checked to see if Bakura was watching before pulling out another piece of Bacon he had hidden. "Idiot." Marik smirked. Just as he was about to take a bite, Bakura's orange came flying out of the living room and hit him in the mouth.

**Grace's pov**

Grace was washing dishes while Marie washed clothes. "So what time is Marik picking you up?" Grace asked while scrubbing a plate. "Um he said about six o'clock." Marie said throwing clothes in the washer. "I thought you said you were going to the movies at ten?" Grace said. "Well he said he is taking me to dinner and then we would go see the movie." Marie said. "Cool." Grace replied scrubbing a pot.

**Marik's pov**

"Why do I have to do the dishes?" Marik moaned. "Cause you ate all the bacon." Bakura said. Marik just scrubbed harder. "Hey its five thirty. You should probably get ready so you can get Marie." Bakura said looking at the clock. "Oh really?" Marik said looking at the clock. "Yeah I'll finish the dishes. You just go get ready." Bakura said rolling up his sleeves.

**Marie's pov**

Marie dug through her drawers looking for her white shirt that tied around her neck. "Grace! Have you seen my white shirt?" Marie shouted. "It's in the dryer! It just finished drying!" Grace called from her bathroom. Marie quickly ran down the stairs and got the shirt. The outfit she chose was the white top and cutoffs. She heard somebody knock on the door. When she opened the door Marik was standing there. He wore black leather pants with leather boots and a white T-shirt. "Marie, you look beautiful." Marik said staring at Marie.

"Grace! I'm leaving!" Marie shouted. "Have fun!" Grace called back. Marie followed Marik outside to Marik's motorcycle. "You drive a motorcycle?" Marie said. "Yeah." Marik said handing Marie a helmet. "Sweet." Marie said. "Hop on." Marik smiled. She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist and they speed off.

**Grace's pov**

Grace heard the sound of a motorcycle leaving her house. "What to do for the next few hours." She mused. She went into her room and started looking for something to wear. She found a black mini-skirt and a red top that covered only one shoulder. She laid the clothes on her bed and went downstairs.

**Grace's pov at 9:00**

Grace got dressed and looked at the clock. "It's nine already?" she mused looking at the clock in her bedroom. She locked all the doors and headed toward the park. She decided it was a nice night for a walk. As she walked, she was unaware of the figure following her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing the broken**

** Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh**

Grace was enjoying her walk. It was a cool night. There was a faint breeze blowing towards her. The smell of flowers carried on the breeze. The sound of dogs in the distance made her smile. Grace loved dogs.

**Back at Bakura and Marik's house**

Bakura had just left the house. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. He looked at the sky. It seemed like a good night for a walk. He then set off toward Domino City Park.

**Back to grace**

She had arrived at the park entrance. "Hey Grace!" a voice called. Grace turned around to see one of her friends named Kat Hale. Kat walked up to her with her boyfriend Yami. "Hey Kat! I thought you worked tonight." Grace smiled. "I do but Yami wanted to walk me to work and we decided to walk through the park on our way." Kat said linking her arm with Yami. "Well, have a good night! Hope I won't have to see you at work!" Grace said waving over her shoulder on her way to the angel fountain.

Grace finally reached the angel fountain. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and starred into the water. _I wonder where Bakura is..._ Grace thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white hair. "I thought you would never get here bak…" Grace started to say till she saw it was ryou.

Grace starred at him. "Ryou! What are you doing here?" Grace asked. "I wanted to see you." He said gently. Grace was puzzled. He wanted to see her? Why? "That's sweet but I'm kind of busy." Grace said looking around for Bakura. Ryou walked a little closer to Grace. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. Grace tried to pull away but ryou held her tight. When he finally removed his lips, Grace saw Bakura standing there.

Bakura looked enraged. He shoved Ryou to the ground and started kicking him. "Bakura! Stop!" Grace shouted. Bakura looked at her with a mix of anger and pain in his eyes. He stood up and walked away. Grace watched him leave. Grace turned to Ryou. "I can never forgive you for this." She mumbled before she ran after Bakura.

Grace walked down the empty street looking for Bakura. She thought he had gone this way. Suddenly she felt the coldness of steel on her neck. "Give me your money!" The mysterious man whispered in her ear. The man drags her into a nearby ally.

Bakura slowed down his fast walking. How could Grace do this to him? "Maybe she didn't want to kiss him but he kissed her anyway." He mumbled to himself. He decided then that tomorrow he would go to her house and apologize, since Marik knew how to get there. Suddenly he heard an ear-splitting scream from an ally not far back. "Grace!" he whispered to himself. He turned and ran to where the scream came from.

Bakura arrived just in time to see Grace slump to the ground. A man stood over her with a bloody knife. Bakura charged at him and hit him in the face. The man dropped the knife and ran off. Bakura then looked at Grace. She had multiply cuts on her arms along with a huge cut in her side.

Grace was losing consciousness fast. She looked at Bakura and said "I am sorry Bakura." before she pasted out. Bakura ripped a piece of his shirt off and held it to he cut in her side. He picked her up bridal style and ran her to the closest hospital.

He ran through the door panicking. Kat hale, the doctor that was working that night came rushing up. "Oh god! What happened?" she said with worry. "I found a guy standing over her in an ally with a knife." Bakura said looking at Grace. "Lay her on the bed! We need to get that huge cut stitched up!" Kat ordered. Bakura watched as they took her to a room to stitch her up. "God I hope she will be ok!" he whispered.

**Marie and Marik at the theater.**

Marik's phone started ringing as the movie ended. He saw it was Bakura. "Hold on Marie. I have to answer this call." Marik said in slight annoyance. Marie nodded standing up to leave. "Hello?" Marik answered. "Marik! Grace is in the hospital!" Bakura said with extreme worry over the phone. Marik almost dropped the phone. "Oh god! What happened?" he asked looking at Marie who looked concerned. "I think she was being mugged and the guy cut her with a knife multiply times." Was the answer. "Ok we will be right there." Marik said hanging up.

Marik and Marie hurried out of the theater. "Oh god….i hope she will be alright." Marie worried. "i hope so too Marie." Marik said getting on his motorcycle. Marie climbed on behind him. Marik revved the bike and they sped off.

**Back at the hospital**

Bakura sat in the waiting room staring at the door. Suddenly the door opened and Kat hale walked out. "You can go in and she her now Bakura." Kat said gesturing for him to follow her. Bakura stood quickly and Kat lead him to Graces room. Grace laid on the bed looking rather pale. When she saw Bakura a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Bakura." she said weakly. Bakura walked quickly over to her bed. "Grace. I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier." Bakura said quietly. Grace weakly grabbed his hand.

"It is not your fault. I should have been more careful. I hurt you and for that I am sorry." Grace said sadly. Bakura lightly placed a hand on her cheek. "It was not your intention for him to kiss you. You did nothing wrong." Bakura said calmly. Grace smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed and fell asleep. Bakura pulled a chair up next to her and held her hand. He dosed off still holding her hand.

Kat peeked in from outside the room. She smiled to herself. One of the nurses walked up to the door and peeked in. " They look so happy." The nurse said. "Yes they do Malika." Kat said to the nurse. "So doc. Will Grace be released tomorrow?" Malika said looking at her clipboard. "She should be. It sucks when one of the doctors is in the hospital for something like this." Kat said shutting the door. "I know what you mean. We should probably let them sleep." Malika mused. Kat nodded and they walked toward the break room.

**This chapter took a long time to write due to my extreme case of writers block.**

**Even if you don't like my story please review!**

**-celestialalchemist98 **


End file.
